Just right
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Amber McKnight has always had her little fights with the twins. When she goes to Hogwarts with them, things start to change. Will the fights get worse? Or will everything turn out just right?
1. Prologue

You all know the story of childhood love. Boy and girl know each other ever since they can remember, they get older and start to fall in love to live happily ever after? Well this is not one of those stories. I'm Amber McKnight, and the story I'm going to tell you is about my life.

I was a normal girl. Well, as normal as a girl with magical powers can be. My mom and dad were happily married and I had two little brothers, with whom I fought regularly. We were living in a small village, only a few hours from London. Our house was just perfect for our family. We had a swing and enough place to run around in the garden, and enough friends in the village. I was very mature for my age, and liked to spend time with the older children, whereas my brothers liked to spend their time playing hide and seek with children of their own age. There were a few other wizarding families living nearby that mum liked to visit every now and then. Now let me tell you, my mum was a sweet woman, but she tended to have a few.. strange interest to say the least. Which was probably the reason that she could stand being around Xenophilius Lovegood. (Don't get me wrong, he's a nice man. It's just a shame that he lost it. And with it, I mean his sanity.) Xenophilius' daughter was three years younger than me, and was just as mad as her dad. Then of course, you had Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. I liked Cedric, he was a smart, funny boy and very mature for his age. Lastly there were the Weasleys, where I spent most of my time. The oldest of the Weasley children, Bill, had recently moved to Egypt, to work for Gringrotts, the wizarding bank. Then you had Charlie, who used to be my babysitter, when I was about six. Charlie had graduated from Hogwarts last year, and was currently trying to get an internship at a dragon's reserve in Romania. Then there was my best male friend, Percy. Percy was very much like me. We were both bookish and always trying to learn something. Let's see, after Percy came the twins, but I'll get to them later. The youngest two Weasleys were Ronald and Ginny. You would expect that Ginny, being the youngest and the only girl, was a spoiled brat, but she was actually not. Ron was a nice boy, being two years younger than me, but even at that age, everyone could see that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I'm not calling him dumb, mind you, it just took him a little more time to comprehend things. Now.. On with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_Hey there! Okay, so this is my first story on this site and I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I'm born and raised in the Netherlands, so I'm sorry if I make mistakes in my writing. Enjoy the story. And please review, it would mean the world to me._

_Love Leona_

The story begins on the day Luna's mum died. Mum got the news through the patronus a healer sent her, and she immediately dragged me with her to the Lovegoods' residence.

As mum started to comfort Xenophilius, I went to find Luna, figuring that the girl probably could use a hug. Even though we were both very young at that time, I knew what was going on, and so, I figured, did Luna.

I walked into the garden, which had some very strange plants in it and went looking for Luna. Suddenly I heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley, talking to her twin boys.

To be honest, I was not happy with the fact that they were there. Sure I loved Mrs. Weasley, but I didn't like the twins all that well. They usually hid in their room, and when they were around me, bad things would happen.

Last year they had thrown me into the pond, which led to me getting a very bad cold. They had turned Ron's teddybear into a spider, when I was using it to entertain the little boy, which resulted in both me and Ron crying for Mrs. Weasley. And just last week they had ruined my book completely. I had to buy a new book, which Mrs. Weasley offered to pay, but I had declined.

As I was going over a few reasons why I disliked the twins, Mrs. Weasley had seen me standing there.

"Amber dear," She said. "Why are you here? Is your mum inside?" I nodded and looked around me, hoping to see Luna, before Mrs. Weasley could order the twins to keep me company. Of course, when you hope something happens, it doesn't.

"Fred, George, go play with Amber, while I go inside." The boys, who were the same age as me, got big grins on their faces and answered with a chorus of: 'Yes mum'.

As Mrs. Weasley entered the odd-shaped house, the twins looked each other and then turned to me. Before I knew what was happening, one of them had stolen the book I had been carrying under my arm, while the other yanked on my pigtails. Then there happened something that didn't happen often. I unwillingly used magic. Suddenly both twins were hanging upside down in the air, arms folded.

"Not fair." I grabbed my book and took a step back. Seeing them hanging there got me laughing, thus losing my anger and making them fall on the ground, which, of course, got me laughing even harder. Fred and George got up, dusting their clothes off, and I noticed that the

left had a cut above his left eye. The other one seemed to notice it too.

"Fred, you're bleeding." Fred reached up, and touched the cut, before shrugging. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words were cut off by a shriek of my mother.

"What happened here?" I rolled my eyes, knowing who would get the blame for this one. Things like this happened all the time, and it always ended the same. When Mrs. Weasley came first, they would be blamed, but if my mum was first, I would be the one that was to be punished. My mother concluded very quickly that it had been my fault and I barely had time to see the twins sticking out their tongues, before being forced to walk home.

I was sitting in my room 'thinking about what I had done', as my mother put it, when there was a tapping noise on my bedroom window. I walked to the window and opened it quickly, ducking for the owl that came flying in, carrying a envelope made of parchment. I knew what this meant, it was what I had been waiting for all summer.

I opened the envelope and read the letter carefully, before yelling to my parents that my letter had arrived. Before I knew it, my mother was standing in front of me, scanning the letter and giving me a few owl drops to give to the owl.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so you have to get up on time." I nodded and my mum left the room, tucking the material list in her pocket. I grabbed the letter and send a reply to the school, saying that I would be ecstatic to study at Hogwarts. I went to bed early that night, so I could get up the next morning.

"Are we going yet?"

"No, Amber." I was quiet for a few minutes before I asked again if we were going yet, but I got the same answer. When I asked my question again, my dad was starting to get really annoyed.

"Can't you go read a book, Amber?" I shook my head. I was really looking forward to our trip to Diagon Alley, and my excitement would mean that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my book anyway.

After half an hour it was finally time to go. I grabbed some floo powder out of the pot dad was holding in front of me and stepped into the fire. After saying where I wanted to go, I closed my eyes and not a second later I was standing at the leaky cauldron, where I was to wait for my parents. It didn't take long before they arrived with my brothers and I went ahead, running to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

I was so excited, that I didn't see the tall, blonde man and ran straight into him. The man looked angrily down at me, as I tried to get back on my feet.

"Malfoy." I heard Dad's voice saying from behind me.

"McKnight." Was the man's cold answer. Without wasting further attention on each other, both men walked into Diagon Alley, through the wall that the man had opened.

"Daddy? Who was that?" I asked in a way that only an eleven year old could. My dad didn't say anything and just walked towards my mother and brothers, who were standing just a few meters away from us. I knew this meant that I wasn't going to get an answer from him.

I followed my family through Diagon alley and the man was soon forgotten. The more shops we entered, the more bags there were to carry. After we had bought my robes, we went to this ancient-looking shop, with peeling paint on the frames and nameplate. I nervously followed my parents inside and looked around.

There were long, this boxes stacked as high as the ceiling and it was almost impossible to see anything, because of the dust on the windows. I jumped as I suddenly heard an older man say my name.

"Ah, miss McKnigt. It was about time that I saw you appear here. Wand-arm please." I stuck out my arm, still a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of the man and the fact that he knew my name. A measuring tape started measuring all on his own, while the man, Mr. Olivander, wandered around the shop, pulling a few boxes out of the stacks.

"That's enough." He said, and the measuring tape dropped on the ground, as if it hadn't been my sizes just a second ago. Mr. Olivander directed me to the counter, where he had put the boxes, and handed me a wand. I started to make a small swishing movement, but he quickly took the wand out of my hand.

"No, no. That's not the one." He handed me another one. The same thing happened twenty one times after that. "Bit of a tough client, eh?" He said, with a twinkle in his silvery eyes. The man was undoubtedly enjoying this. "No worries, we'll find one."

It took us almost two hours of holding wands and looking through the boxes, before Olivander's eyes lit up even more.

"Wait here. I might just have the one." He disappeared into a backroom and came back with a black box, a little different from all the others. When he handed to me, I got a strange feeling of warmth creeping over me. I gave a small flick of my wrist and sparks of silver and gold left the tip of the wand.

"Finally." My mother said a bit annoyed.

"Willow, 13 inches, hair of a Cerberus. A pretty curious wand. Never has anyone used the hair of a Cerberus for a wand, for it is almost impossible to get. This wand can be very powerful, almost as powerful as-" He stopped.

"As what, Mr. Olivander?" I asked, hoping to learn something.

"Nothing. That'll be ten galleons." My parents paid and the wand, my wand, was carefully packed.

"Ten galleons?" My dad said to my mum, it's a bit pricy, don't you think?"

"Well, it's a powerful wand, and I'm sure Amber knows how to use it responsibly." My mother answered. "Now, who's up for some ice cream?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Amber, hurry up dear!" Mum shouted up the stairs, where I was throwing some stuff in my backpack at the last minute.

"I'm coming mum! I just have to get my book and then I'm ready!" I did as I said and stormed down the stairs, out of the door and after giving my mother a hug, I got in the car, expecting to find Percy and maybe Ron or Ginny to sit there, seeing as the Weasleys were coming with us to the station and their car was too small for all of their children to fit in.

But to my utter horror, the twins were sitting there, leaving a spot for me in the middle. I sighed and climbed over Fred, who still had signs of what would surely become a scar. I noted to myself that I know had a way of keeping them apart and I was silently thanking Mrs. Weasley for not healing the cut, but opting to let it heal the natural way.

"Let me get this straight," I said. "No joking, no narking and most of all, no keeping me from reading my book." Two and a half hours later, I got out of the car, after a hellish journey. The twins had been pestering me non-stop, just because of the things I had said. I should have known they'd do that.

My dad helped me put my trunk on a cart and we walked into king's cross, where Mrs. Weasley lead the way. As we entered platform nine and three quarters, my jaw almost hit the ground. A gleaming, fire-red train was standing in front of me, and everywhere were people.

Students saying goodbye to their parents, younger siblings running around, or crying and asking why they couldn't go yet. It was one big chaos, but this was the kind of chaos that I liked. My dad helped me get my stuff onto the train and into a compartment, before we said goodbye to each other.

"Good luck, Amber. Don't forget to write us."

"I won't dad. I'll write as soon as I can." I promised. I hugged my dad, who had to go to work and sat down in the compartment, opening my book.

When the train started moving, I got about ten minutes of peace and quiet, before the door opened.

"Er, h-hi. I-is th-this seat t-taken?" I looked at the girl who was standing in the doorway. She was a bit taller than me, had black hair that she wore in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. I decided that she was okay.

"It is now." I smiled at the girl, who sat down. "I'm Amber McKnight. And you are?"

"F-felicity. Felicity A-adams."

"Well it's nice to meet you Felicity." Soon my book was forgotten and we were talking. The more we were talking, the less Felicity seemed to stutter.

Felicity and me were talking so enthusiastically, that we didn't notice the boy standing in the doorway right away.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry we didn't notice you." The boy laughed.

"It's okay. I was just wondering if you girls had a seat for me. I was sitting with two people for awhile, but they were starting to get a bit annoying." I sighed.

"Were they by any change two redheaded twin boys?"

"Eh yes."

"Well, we don't mind you sitting here." Felicity said, while making some room for the boy. He sat down and held out his hand to Felicity.

"Cory Langley." He said. Felicity grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'm Felicity, and this here is Amber."

It was starting to get dark outside, when Cory excused himself to change into his schoolrobes. I got up at the same time as Felicity and we grabbed our robes.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, while I pulled my jumper over my head.

"Yes. Just about the sorting though. Which house do you think you'll get in?" I thought about that question.

"I don't know. Anything is fine with me, as long as it's not Slytherin." She agreed with me, and we sat back down, waiting for Cory to get back.

When Cory re-entered the compartment, we asked him in which house he would like to be sorted. He said that he would like to be in Gryffindor, but that he would probably end up being a Hufflepuf. As we were talking about what we hoped the school year would bring us, the train started to loose speed and soon we stopped at a small station.

"Come on." I said, walking ahead of my new friends. They followed me out of the train and to the giant man, who was calling for the new students. It turned out that the man, who must've been part giant, was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

We followed him along a small, dark path, staying close together. There was a curve in the path and when we were past that curve, a chorus of 'oh' and 'ah's could be heard. In front of us, in the middle of a big, black lake, lay the castle.

By day it would like a fairytale castle, I was sure of that. But by night it could be the castle of my scariest books.

"Okay, I'm starting to get a bit more nervous now." Felicity whispered in my ear. I was still too awed to say something back. We followed Hagrid to a giant fleet of small boats, that would bring us to the castle.

"That woman looks like she isn't one to be messed with." I heard one of the twins whisper. I immediately pitied the woman, even though she looked like she could handle a pair of troublemakers like Fred and George.

According to Percy professor McGonnagal was head of the Gryffindor house and strict but righteous. He also told me to be careful around Snape, the potions professor.

McGonnagal ordered us to follow her to the great hall, where we would be sorted. In front of the whole school. Oh Merlin help me.

"Are you alright, Amber?" Cory whispered.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're looking a bit green." Felicity said, looking worried.

"I'm okay, just a bit nervous." They nodded and looked around them. I followed their lead, and was once again impressed by my surroundings. Especially the ceiling. It was like looking up at the night sky.

We were stopped in front of a podium where the teachers were seated, and professor McGonnagal dropped an old, battered looking hat on a stool. Everyone in the great hall was looking at the hat, as if it was supposed to do something.

And it did.

There was a rip in the had that opened and it started doing something that hats weren't supposed to do, not even magical hats. It started to sing. And not very good either. After listening to the hats' song, the sorting began.

First up was Felicity.


End file.
